


Help

by nizhi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eventual Lesbians, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-public masturbation, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, This is just smut, Threesome - F/M/M, tags will evolve with additional chapters, there's no reason for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nizhi/pseuds/nizhi
Summary: There's something in the fog.





	1. Chapter 1

Chie has taken a bathroom break between every class today, but she hasn't been in the bathroom once. Every time, she's sprinted up the stairs to the roof and ducked behind the A/C unit. No one goes up there during the day, and if anyone does, the machine is loud enough to drown her out.

It's become a routine by now. Roof, air conditioner, drop shorts, try to ease the overwhelming, insistent _need_ that's been the bane of her existence for the past week.

 _It's the castle_ , she thinks for the millionth time as she lets her shorts drop down around her knees, hiking her skirt up with one hand. Ever since the first time she'd gone into the Midnight Channel, into that weird castle of Yukiko's, she'd been horny. She hated that word, but it was the only way to describe the constant fire roiling in her belly.

It could be perfectly normal. That could just be what the Midnight Channel does to humans. But she doesn't know if it's happening to the others, and she's sure as hell not gonna ask. She'd rather die than mention anything sexual around Yosuke Hanamura.

And now that she's thought his name, he's in her head, and in her mind it's his hand down her panties, not her own. She groans but goes with it, eager to get this over with and get back downstairs before anyone realizes she's missing.

So Yosuke's behind her, one hand in her panties, the other under her shirt. She's braced against the air conditioner just like this, biting her lip, and because this is a fantasy Yosuke has actually found her clit, fingers sliding against it in a steady rhythm that already has her blood racing. His other hand's found its way under her bra, cupping her breast in his palm until she can feel her nipple hardening against his skin. She's probably pulled back against him, and he's probably hard, as much as she'd rather not think about it -

But now she is, and Yosuke's hands are on her hips, and she's bent over the AC unit while he drives into her from behind, her cries muffled by her jacket balled up under her face, each thrust hard enough to rock her forward and leave stars dancing behind her eyes -

She comes hard, biting into her jacket sleeve with enough force she's surprised there's not a hole in the fabric when she pulls it away. She has to just stand there for a second, supporting herself on the metal, while her vision comes back. She's pretty sure she's never come that hard, even by the standards of the past few weeks.

And it was to the thought of Yosuke Hanamura fucking her from behind.

She groans, wiping her hand off as best she can. She's been carrying hand sanitizer lately; to hide the smell if nothing else. The image had jumped into her head fully-formed, without any prior input from her. At least the first thing was based on other, previous fantasies, with Yosuke just taking the role of...other parties.

"We gotta find Yukiko soon," she mutters as she puts herself back together. "So I can never talk to Yosuke again."

* * *

 

The further they delve into the castle, the worse Chie becomes. She's had to take off in the middle of class this time, and is painfully aware of the looks the rest of the class has been given her. She's even heard whispers that she's _pregnant_ , and that's why she needs the bathroom breaks.

The worst part is, she knows how to make it at least a little better. The stronger the orgasm, it seems, the longer the she can stave off the absolute worst of it. The overwhelming, mind-clouding need that makes her break out in goosebumps just from the air across her skin.

Unfortunately, the only way she's achieved such nirvana is to insert people she knows into her fantasies. Celebrities don't work. It has to be people from class. People from town.

Yosuke. Souji.

Yukiko.

(Yukiko is never planned. Yukiko appears unbidden, her face flashing in Chie's mind just as she falls over the edge, and she has to stifle a sudden scream.)

But today is especially bad, and she can only attribute it to how far they pushed into the castle the day before. It's slow going, as they learn how to use their new power the hard way, and they spent a long time yesterday just trying to get back up to the floor they'd left off on.

So Chie sighs, settles on the towel she's resorted to bringing with her, and closes her eyes.

Silver hair between her fingers. Hands tight around her thighs. Souji's head between her legs, his tongue dancing over her clit. Her shirt's open and she's got one hand in her bra, pinching and rolling a nipple between her fingers as her body surges under Souji's ministrations. She's gripping his hair before long, stifling whimpers as she urges him closer, tries to guide him to where she needs him to be. He obliges with just the barest glance upwards, sharp grey eyes, and her whole body goes taut as she comes against his face.

Then Yukiko smiles up at her and Chie's body spasms, legs slamming shut around her hand as she doubles over, feeling like she stuck a fork in an electric socket.

"Why?" she whispers, grinding her forehead against the heel of her free hand. "Why is this happening?"

"Chie?"

She startles like she's been shot, yanking her hand out from between her legs and hiding it under the towel. But her cheeks are still flushed and her shorts are still hanging off one ankle as she stares up at Souji with wide, panicked eyes.

"Oh god. I - oh, _god_." She slaps her hand over her eyes. "Please just go and we can pretend this never happened."

"I was worried about you," Souji says, sounding incredibly patient and kind and, yes, worried, and also absolutely not obeying Chie's directive to erase his own memory. "You keep leaving in the middle of the day."

"Yeah, well." She drops her hand, tries to discreetly clean the other on the underside of the towel. "Um. Gimme a minute?"

He turns his back as she frantically gets dressed and applies hand sanitizer, willing the flush out of her cheeks as he turns back to her. He doesn't look judgmental. He doesn't look like he wants to take advantage, either, which she's unendingly grateful for. He looks...worried, just like he said, and after a moment the whole story pours out of Chie's mouth from behind her hands. He does that to her, she's realized. She just wants to _talk_ to him about things. And he just listens.

"And this is the _stupidest_ possible problem I could be having, with everything else that's going on," she finishes. "It's something Yosuke would dream up, not something that should actually be happening to me."

"I'm sure he wouldn't want you to actually feel this bad," he responds. "Losing control of your body like that sounds...awful." He meets her eyes now, and she hopes the surge of arousal she felt at _losing control_ doesn't show on her face. "None of us know how the Midnight Channel works. And I don't think we'll be asking Teddie about this one." He chuckles slightly at her horrified expression. "We'll find Yukiko soon."

"...until then?"

For the first time, he looks slightly uncomfortable. "I wish I knew what to tell you," he mutters. "It's not really something I can help with, I don't think."

"You kind of have been," she says, and then claps her hands over her mouth. She'd just meant to reassure him - he sounded genuinely upset that he couldn't help - but now his brow is furrowed and she's trying to figure out how to summon a meteor to hit exactly where's she's sitting.

"What do you mean?"

"I - you - augh." She looks up at the sky instead of at him. "When it's really bad I have to...finish...better...to make it shut up and that usually involves thinking about people I know and sometimes it's you." She's pretty sure she could heat a city with her face right now. "And that's really awkward and I'm _sorry_ and when this is over you never have to speak to me again."

"...I mean, it's kind of flattering." She risks a glance down. He's looking at the sky, too. The last refuge of awkward conversations, apparently. "And if it helps you get through this, then I won't argue."

She releases a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and it turns into a laugh. "How do you take all of this in stride?"

He shrugs. "The alternative is to run around and panic, and that won't fix anything."

Chie just nods, at the exact moment the bell rings.

"Oh god," she says, sitting bolt upright. "If they find us both up here - "

"I'll go first," he says, standing. Chie frantically packs everything back into the bag she's been hiding under the ducts. "Hey." She looks up and sees him standing halfway through the door. "If there's anything I can help with, let me know."

He flushes, seeming to realize how that sounds, but Chie just waves him off as he opens his mouth again.

"Go," she urges. "I get you. Just go."

He nods, gives her an uncomfortable smile, and heads through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

They spent a solid twelve hours in the castle, though barely two had passed when they slipped back into the real world. Chie collapses into her bed, relieved her parents aren't home to ask questions, when the heat starts to build in her belly.

" _No_ ," she groans. "It's been such a _good day_..."

And it had been. Even in the thick of the fog, she'd managed to keep her head. She attributed it to having shared the secret with Souji, and maybe the mental component of whatever the fuck this was had backed off.

Apparently not.

She sighs, kicking out of her shorts and panties, and gropes around in her nightstand. An older cousin had bought her a vibrator as a particularly cheeky birthday present last year, though she'd used it maybe twice since then.

Before now. Now it had seen use every night, multiple times, the buzzing muffled by the window fan and a pile of blankets. She wasn't sure what she was going to do if this was still going on when it got too cold to run the fan.

 _Die_ , she thinks flatly, settling the toy against her clit, even that small bit of friction making her muscles jump. She switches it on, settling back against the pillows, and tries to just let the feeling wash over her.

It does, and she eventually comes, but the feeling remains, hot and tight and low in her belly. With a growl of frustration, she actually slides the toy into her - not something she usually enjoys, but apparently tonight intends to be difficult.

Her mind lands on Yosuke, underneath her as she rides him, grinding down onto his dick as he cries out beneath her. She's discovered that including Yosuke is a little more palatable if she's in charge of him. So she pictures him squirming beneath her, trying to thrust up into her but she's got him pinned. His hands scrabble at her thighs, her waist, unintelligible pleas falling from his lips.

"Me first," mental-Chie whispers, and Yosuke's thumb finds her clit as she leans back, bracing herself on his ankles. In her mind, his thumb produces the same result as the vibrator, and she tries not to let the incongruity keep her from clenching down around Yosuke - around the vibrator - and in her mind Yosuke gives a high-pitched cry as the feeling of her orgasm pushes him over the edge as well.

She falls back against the bed, panting a little now.

Heat coils in her belly.

She cranks the vibrator to the highest setting, pumping it in and out of herself, letting the shock of the intermittent vibration and the thought of last year's judo captain eating her out while Chie uses her ponytail as a handle carry her into her third orgasm.

Still.

Chie's getting desperate. The need seems to come back stronger every time, and she can feel it in every nerve. The sheets against her skin are too much. The air is too much.

She needs help.

Scrambling for her phone, she flips through her contacts until she finds Souji's name. Her thumb hovers over the button.

 _He said tell him if he can help_ , she reminds herself.

 _This is probably not what he meant_ , another voice counters.

 _I am going to lose my goddamn mind if something doesn't give_ , she responds.

The other voice is quiet, and Chie mashes the call button.

* * *

 

She's come three more times by the time Souji has slipped quietly into her house, and can't bring herself to feel any shame about him finding her sweat-drenched on her bedroom floor with a purple silicone dick sticking out of her.

"Oh thank god," she whimpers. "Please. I need - I need - I _need_ \- "

Souji is already kneeling in front of her, pushing her hair back from where it's stuck to her face, and his touch feels like a benediction.

"I'm here," he whispers. "I'm here."

Chie seals her mouth to his. There's no thought, no consideration. She needs to touch him, needs him to touch her. He freezes in shock before kissing her back, hands on her face, her shoulders. They hover over her breasts, and she pulls back just far enough to rest her forehead against his.

"Don't," she mutters. "Please. Don't...worry. About anything. I need this. I need you. _Please_."

He meets her eyes and she knows she has to look deranged and strung out.

"I'll help you," he says, and this time he presses forward, capturing her mouth in a kiss.

He cups her breast in one hand, thumb brushing over her nipple, and she arches into his hand. She wants more, _needs_ more, needs his hands on every inch of her skin. And he seems to be trying to accommodate that, as his other hand skims up her thigh before resting on her waist. The toy is still inside her, still vibrating against her, and she clutches his shoulders with a sharp gasp as another orgasm washes over her. The heat builds back up immediately, again, and she growls in frustration.

Then Souji is removing the toy from her, searching for the off button as he sets it aside, and she whines at the loss of stimulation.

But then his mouth is on her, and it's a thousand times better than any rooftop fantasy she's tried to cook up. She arches against him and he stutters slightly, pushing her hips back down and holding them in place before pressing his mouth back against her. His tongue quests for a moment before brushing against her clit and she cries out, one hand going to his hair and the other reaching behind her for the bedframe.

Slow, testing strokes of his tongue, one exploratory prod with the stiffened tip of it, and he finally starts a steady rhythm that sends shocks up her spine. It's a slow build, the heat rising inches at a time rather than leaping across her, and she whines and tugs on his hair.

"Faster," she urges, wiggling her hips to see if she can get any purchase against him. But becoming an impromptu swordsman has improved his strength considerably, and she's held firmly in place as he looks up her body to meet her eyes.

He only holds her gaze for a second before he closes his eyes again, but they've already gone dark in the setting sun outside her window, and his tongue starts working double-time against her clit.

She moans outright now, clutching at the bedframe behind her, as she feels herself nearing the edge.

"God, Souji, I'm g -"

She doesn't get the rest of the warning out as Souji removes one hand from her hip and presses a finger inside her, curling it upwards until fireworks explode in her head and she arches fully off the floor, a scream caught halfway up her throat.

It's barely a moment before the heat rises again, the unnaturally strong desire, and she scrabbles for Souji as he pulls away.

"Hang on," he mutters. "Hang on. I'm here. I'm not leaving."

Her hand drops back between her own legs in desperation, anything to take the biting edge off the need that's filling her mind with static. Her hips cant against her hand, and then Souji's hand is on her wrist, pulling it away. She whines, trying to go back to what she was doing, and he pins it to the floor as his body arcs over her.

He's naked now, some part of her realizes, and is lining his cock up against her entrance. She realizes what's going on a moment before he pushes inside of her, and they both sigh and shudder in unison.

She wraps her legs around him reflexively, and he releases her hand to brace on either side of her head as she wraps her arms around his neck. He's moving, slowly, and she whines in protest.

"Fuck me," and that's a whine too, and he thrusts into her a little faster, doubling his efforts when she repeats the plea. Then it's just a mantra, repeated over and over each time his hips rock against hers. Her hand goes back to her clit, arm snaking down between their bodies, and in a moment she comes with a wail that she makes no effort to suppress.

Souji freezes, breathing hard, and she rocks up against him in protest.

"Hang on," he says, pulling out of her. Her hand stays on her clit, a frantic defense against the renewed fire burning through her, and after a moment he returns with the vibrator.

He has to move her hand again to press back inside her, then places the vibrator against her clit. When he bends over her, the toy is trapped between their bodies.

He switches it on, pins Chie's wrists over her head, and starts fucking her more roughly than he's dared to all evening. Her body rocks with each movement, the vibrator buzzing against her on its highest setting, and within seconds she's screaming, arching against him as her orgasm rips through her.

The vibrator doesn't stop and neither does he, head against her collarbone, the sound of skin against skin drowning out the mechanical hum. She comes again. The arousal doesn't have a chance to take her over again as she comes, again, almost sobbing with it now as she's denied even the slightest reprieve. Souji inside her, the toy against her, her hands pinned to either side of her head and she comes again, again, again. She may as well be made of light for all she's aware of her body at his point, just wave after wave after wave of ecstasy, unending, crashing over the edge just to be brought back up and crash again, until Souji's teeth are sharp in her shoulder and he's shaking against her in kind.

He collapses against her, arching up a moment later to fish the toy out from between them and throw it somewhere in the direction of the bed after he blindly finds the off switch.

"Did that help?" His voice is muffled in her collarbone, and she takes a minute to gauge.

The heat isn't rising back up. All she can feel is a kind of exquisite exhaustion, her body aching in ways she is almost positive she is going to regret later. It's the most in control of her own body she's felt in weeks.

"I need a bath," is what comes stumbling out of her mouth, and Souji laughs a little before rolling onto his back.

"Would it be weird at this point if we took one together?"

And that brings reality back into the room. Without the weird, possibly-otherworldly issue Souji had originally promised to help Chie with, they're just two teenagers who have just had unreasonably intense sex.

"I don't think so," Chie says slowly. "It'd save water, anyway."

"Save the whales," Souji murmurs exhaustedly, and Chie responds with an equally exhausted giggle.

* * *

 

"So, as long as we're not being weird," Chie asks, once they're folded into the tub together. "Why did you have condoms?"

Souji grimaces. "Found them in my bag," he mutters. "Don't know what my mom thought I'd be doing out here."

"Came in handy," Chie says with a shrug. "Don't even think about it," she adds a moment later, as Souji opens his mouth. He settles for a (very tired) grin.

"You didn't have to do that," she says quietly after a moment.

"You were...no, suffering is the word I want." He meets her eyes. "Chie...you don't know how you sounded on the phone. You...I thought you were dying." There's a very real fear in his eyes now. "I know it sounds like...prime mastubatory fantasy, but...it was awful." He holds up a hand. "Not. Not th - you know what, you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Chie says softly. "I do. Thank you, Souji."

"...come here." He opens his arms, and she manages to turn around with a minimum of awkwardness, resting against his chest in the cooling water.

"We'll get Yukiko back soon," he says, wrapping his arms around her.

"We have to," Chie murmurs, tipping her head back, and lets herself sink into the first restful feeling she's had in weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

They're almost there. They're _almost_ there, and the Shadows are doubling down, hitting harder and chasing them farther before giving up. It's a long slog up, but Teddie says they've almost found her.

_It's almost over_. Chie's repeating it over and over like a mantra, willing herself to get through the next floor, and the next. Souji's...assistance has more or less held the worst of the problem at bay, but the higher into the castle they climb, the thicker the fog gets, and the stronger the throbbing between her legs.

It's at the final set of stairs that she finally gives out, falling to her knees.

"Come on, Satonaka." Yosuke kneels next to her. "We're almost there. We've almost got it."

He lays a hand on her shoulder, and even through the fabric it makes Chie shiver, _hard_ , a small involuntary noise escaping her.

"Chie...?" Yosuke sounds worried now, and more than a little confused as Souji rejoins them from where he was barring the door shut behind them.

"What's wrong?"

Chie looks up at him, meeting his eyes, and his lips set into a firm line almost immediately.

"I was worried about this," he mutters, kneeling beside Yosuke.

"Worried about what?" Yosuke asks, looking between them. "What's going on?"

Souji doesn't answer right away, mainly because Chie has her hands clenched in his jacket in a desperate attempt to keep them out of her shorts. Her breath is coming in short pants, and all she wants is touch. To touch, to be touched. _Anything_.

Souji's hand is on her face, running through her hair, and she sighs at the slight relief. "Is it like the other night?"

All she can do is nod, rocking back and forth on her knees now.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what in fuck is happening?" Yosuke sounds both frantic and frustrated, and Souji looks between him and Chie for a moment before explaining in brief, terse terms why Chie has fallen onto her side with her knees clamped tightly together.

"We should go." It's not what she expected to hear out of Yosuke, of all people, but there it is. "We can come back when she's in fighting shape."

"No." Chie gasps it out. "Just let me...let me deal with this and - "

"Chie." Souji's voice is soft. "If it's like the other night..."

"I'm fine," she insists. Tries to sit up.

"Chie." His grip on her forearm is warm and steady. "Do you need help?"

She looks at him, eyes wide. Remembers the other night. The arousal in her belly flares higher and she whimpers, bites her lip, and nods.

"Alright."

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Yosuke's voice is almost a squeak now.

"Yeah," is Souji's flat response.

"...oh."

Souji's not paying attention to him anymore, his attention is on Chie, and Chie's attention is on his hand as it worms down into her shorts. His fingers find her clit from memory, wasting no time teasing before setting a rapid-fire pace that has her clutching at his shoulder. She's been fighting this for three floors, and comes in moments, nails digging into the fabric of his jacket. She barely takes a breath before the desire rises again, and Souji never even paused, already building her towards a second climax. Over his shoulder, she can see Yosuke, looking anywhere but at the two of them, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. She can also see the way he tries to rearrange the front of his jeans around the increasing pressure against his zipper.

"Hey," she calls over, and Yosuke jumps like he's been shot.

"Y-yeah?"

"Help me help you." The words are breathy, and she's grinding against Souji's hand in earnest now, keeping her eyes locked on Yosuke until she has to squeeze them shut and shudder through another orgasm.

"I - I don't - " Yosuke swallows hard. "We don't even have - "

"My bag," Souji interrupts. "Side pocket."

Yosuke stares for a second, disbelieving, before he goes to where Souji abandoned his backpack and retrieves the plastic bag from the pouch. It is indeed full of foil packets, and even a small bottle of lube.

"You came prepared," Chie laughs softly in his ear.

"I was worried about you," he counters, and she hesitates a moment before kissing his neck right below his ear.

"Thank you," she whispers, before she disentangles herself from him and makes her way over to Yosuke.

Yosuke's eyes are wide and slightly terrified, but he shivers _hard_ when she presses her hand against his zipper, and fumbles his jeans off as quickly as he can while Chie yanks off her shorts. He manages to get the condom on before she more or less tackles him, following him to the ground and straddling his hips.

"Buy me dinner first?" he manages to squeak out, before she's guiding his dick into her and his head drops back.

There's no preamble; she leans back and braces herself on his thighs, pumping her hips against him, riding him as hard and as fast as she can. Whether it's the fact of finally, _actually_ having Yosuke whimpering underneath her, or the death grip he's got on her thighs, she crests again a moment later, clenching down _hard_ and making him arch beneath her. She's moving again before he's caught his breath, rocking down hard on him at an angle that hits her deep inside, rolling her into another orgasm in moments.

The hands on her thighs move to her waist, and before she can recover her pace Yosuke is pumping up into her, making her have to quickly readjust. Her elbows hit the ground on either side of his head and he shifts his hands to grab her ass, pushing her down onto his cock even as he moves underneath her. It makes her whimper, and he loosens his grip for a second just to tighten it again, pads of his fingers pressing tight into the flesh of her ass.

Then there's a third hand on her back and her head comes up, trying to see over her shoulder. There's a flash of black and red in her vision, and she bites her lip hard as she shudders against Yosuke's chest, fingers scraping across the stone floor.

"Room for one more?"

It's Souji. Of _course_ it's Souji, there's no reason for it to be anyone _but_ Souji. Certainly not the phantom Yukiko still lingering in the edges of her vision.

Yosuke has stilled now, hands still running up and down her sides under her shirt, and she can feel him trembling almost as hard as she is as Souji makes a motion she can't fully see. Yosuke's eyes widen, though, and as her body realizes just how little attention she's getting she feels the panic bubble back up. She's about to open her mouth to scream at one of them to _do something_ when she feels Yosuke's hands return to her ass, spreading her cheeks apart, and she realizes what's happening a second before there's a shock of cold against her asshole.

She shudders, _hard_ , both at the feeling and at the knowledge of what he's doing.

"Okay?" he asks, and Chie nods so hard she almost headbutts Yosuke.

"Yes, god, please, just _do something_."

There's gentle pressure, then harder, and she grits her teeth as he slides his finger inside. Her body is still trembling, and Yosuke is still inside her, and she can feel him shifting minutely on the hard stone floor.

"Don't you dare _,"_ she hisses in his ear, even as Souji moves his finger and her whole body spasms. Yosuke tenses both at the threat in her voice and the movement of her body, and she curls a hand in his hair. "If you come before I'm done with you I'll make sure you never do again."

He _whimpers_ , and Chie thinks distantly that she's discovered something about him before Souji inserts a second finger and her body tries to curl in on itself.

It's not pain, not really. Just pressure somewhere she's never felt before, alien and odd but she's not complaining, as the overwhelming need recedes just slightly as her mind tries to analyze this new sensation.

He widens his fingers inside her, making her cry out and shift back, pressing down onto his hand.

"Like that?" he murmurs, and she nods again.

"Please," she whispers. "Please, I need - either _do it_ or let me keep fucking Yosuke - please - "

She hears the crinkle of foil and then feels Souji's warmth, contrasting with the cold shock of more lube, one hand on her back, and he's pressing forward.

Her vision goes white. His fingers were one thing but this is quite another, a solid weight filling her almost to bursting, with Yosuke still buried deep in her cunt. They have to be able to feel each other, there's not enough _room_ in her for them to be completely separate.

None of these are coherent thoughts, a flash of feelings and impressions as Souji slides forward until he's pressed against her back. She's trembling against Yosuke, fingers curled into claws, digging into his skin.

Then Souji pulls back and thrusts forward again. The movement rocks her on Yosuke's dick, and they gasp almost in unison.

"Fuck," Chie breathes. "Please. Don't stop. Don't - fuck, _please,_ Souji, Yosuke - "

Souji thrusts into her again and then Yosuke does, and she can't do anything but kneel there and be fucked, her entire body overwhelmed with the sensation of being filled entirely. The two of them seem to be _coordinating;_ sometimes they rock in alternating rhythm, first Yosuke then Souji. Sometimes they synchronize their thrusts, both thrusting into her at the same time, and that's when she screams, fingers scrabbling against Yosuke's chest and shoulders like she's trying to escape the rolling waves of pleasure that wash over her, unceasing. There's no reprieve, no moment her nerves aren't being assaulted with pain-tinged pleasure. Each time she comes she clenches down hard onto both of them, pulling moans and whimpers out of them. It must be a trick of the fog, how long they're able to last, the number of times she screams into Yosuke's shoulder. She can't see properly anymore, sparks flying across her vision again and again. She wants to scream for them to stop, let her catch her breath, let her body recover even for a moment, while simultaneously demanding they never stop, keep moving, keep rocking her body between them as she comes over and over again.

"Fuck," Yosuke whispers, his head dropping back. " _Fuck_."

"No," Chie hisses, nails digging into his chest. It's about the only word she can muster, so she says it again, sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

This seems to have the opposite of the desired effect, as he comes with a strangled shout. Chie can feel it, his cock throbbing inside her as he spends himself into the condom, and she scratches at his skin.

"God _dammit_ , Yosuke -"

Souji takes the opportunity to lean forward, planting his hands on either side of their bodies, and redouble his efforts. Chie screams into Yosuke's ear, pressed flat against him by Souji's weight and warmth. She can feel her whole body quaking with each thrust, and Yosuke is squirming underneath her, apparently not unaffected by the feeling of Souji fucking her as roughly as he can while he's still inside her. Her speech devolves into moans, almost sobs now, as Souji pounds into her from behind. She comes again, prompting a muffled noise from Yosuke as she tightens around his half-soft cock, and again, slower in pace but no less intense.

"I can't," Souji gasps, biting into Chie's shoulder and making her cry out. "I can't, Chie, I'm _sorry_."

She closes her eyes, and for the first time, her vision is clear. Yukiko is in front of her, smiling, hands reaching out towards her, and Chie's entire body clenches as she _screams_ her way through her last climax.

It's a solid minute before she stops twitching, her body still clenching even as Souji cries out behind her, stilling against her back. She still can't see when Yosuke protests the weight of two people laying on top of him. Souji grunts as he levers himself up, pulling himself out of Chie with all the gentleness he can muster. Yosuke sits up, with difficulty, more or less cradling Chie to his chest.

"You okay there, Satonaka?" His voice is forced casual, tinged with genuine worry as he brushes her hair out of her face. All she can do is blink at him. "Uh, Souji? She's...pretty out of it."

"Working on it." Souji comes over with a bottle of water, moving Chie into his own lap and draping his jacket over her shoulders. Yosuke stands, groaning slightly at the pain in his back, and goes to clean himself up as Souji lifts the bottle to Chie's lips.

"Drink," he says quietly. She finds herself able to follow the simple directive, taking small sips of water. The cold calms her body somewhat, lets sense trickle back in - not to mention her vision. She curls into his chest, closing her eyes. "Better?"

"Mm."

"It's a start." He smooths his hand over her hair in a repetitive motion that almost lulls her to sleep, as exhausted as she is.

"She alright?" That's Yosuke. He's put his pants back on, which makes Chie feel absurd in her partial nudity as she realizes she's the only one who hasn't put herself back together.

"She will be."

"Pants," she mumbles, and with a small smile Yosuke goes to retrieve her clothes. They help her back into them together as her legs still don't want to hold her up, and her fingers have all the functionality of cooked noodles. When she's dressed again she sits against the railing, Souji's jacket still over her shoulders and her water bottle clutched to her chest.

"Thank you," she whispers as Yosuke sits next to her. "I'm sorry. I -" She presses her forehead against the water bottle. "I _hate_ this."

"We're almost there." Yosuke lifts his arm and she curls against his shoulder. "It's almost over." She feels the gentle ripple of warmth that she's come to associate with healing magic, and relaxes a little more into him as the residual soreness fades.

"We might need that later," she protests half-heartedly.

"We need _you_ now," he counters. "And anyway I already used it on myself; I'd feel bad not helping you, too." She snorts a little with laughter. Part of her wants to warn him against bragging about...any of it, but another part is pretty sure he wouldn't, even if he could explain the circumstances. He's not as bad as she thinks he is, sometimes.  _At least he'd better not be._

Souji comes over, having repacked the bag. "Do you need time?" he asks, and she pauses to take stock of herself before shaking her head. The need has abated, almost entirely, for the first time in several weeks. Her aches are dissolving under the healing magic, and more than ever she wants to get out of here, to never have to deal with the fog again. 

"Let's go get Yukiko."

 


End file.
